


Under the Stars

by tavros_the_poet



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavros_the_poet/pseuds/tavros_the_poet
Summary: Kenny and Craig do naughty stuff(This is really old)
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 13





	Under the Stars

"Silly." The blonde spit on the sidewalk.

Craig nodded, "My sister's a dick. What did you expect?" He groaned...

"It's getting cold." Kenny said, breaking the silence.

"Wanna go back to my place? Nobodies home; I've got chocolate almond milk."

"'Kay." Kenny said, following behind the other boy.

((Craig's house~~

The two boys stood in quiet as Craig unlocked the door. He was struggling--Making Kenny help him, they got inside. The blonde followed behind the raven as they went into Craig's bedroom. 

"I forgot you were a space boy." Kenny said in awe as he saw all the paint of the Zodiac constellations and cardboard planets hanging from the ceiling.

"Watch this." Craig smirked as he turned off the light. All the decorations starting shining. "They're glow-in-the-dark." He smiled. The sexual intention increased as Kenny actually felt his heart skip a beat.

"It's beautiful." Kenny smirked. The two exchanged eye contact for a bit.

"Wanna fuck under the stars?"

"Thank Christ you're the one who asked." Kenny laughed as the two closed the space between them. Craig closed the gap between their lips. His were dry, and so were Kenny's lips. The raven moved his kisses to the others' neck, moving up to his ear. His tongue wrapped around the blonde's ear. 

"Feel good?" Craig whispered.

"..Please~" The blonde moaned, clawing Craig's back.

"Take your shirt off. I wanna see your ribs." He said sternly. 

Kenny took off his shirt and leaned back into Craig's bed. The taller boy stood and looked at the pretty view before leaning in to the blonde's nipples. He sucked and flicked his long tongue--This made Kenny's stomach flutter as he yearned for more. Craig was encouraged by the boys light (yet muffled) moaning. They grinded against each other, both becoming erect slowly.

Craig took his own shirt off--revealing his nipple piercings. Kenny say up and touched them; This made Craig blush lightly. "Cute." The blonde said, pulling Craig toward him. Kenny licked and sucked on the piercings, making the other lightly moan. 

"You like that?" Kenny asked, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. This made Craig gush.

"I like that sentence."

"'Course. Slut." 

"Oh God.." Craig wasn't used to being dominated.

"You like this?~" Kenny teased, pulling Craig's pants down and kicking his clothed length.

"I hate you~." Craig moaned softly.

"No you don't." Kenny pulled down the ravens boxers and smiled at his length. He licked the shaft as he tweaked with the balls. His chapped lips met the head as he sucked gently; Teasing.

"I'll dominate another time?" Craig whispered lightly. 

Kenny smirked, "You like it rough?" 

No words were said as they flipped around, making Craig's face smash into the pillows all whilst his hair was pulled. Kenny slipped off his own pants and underwear and hacked himself lightly at the sight of Craig's ass. He's feel to his knees. 

"I know you're tittle is 'CRAIG the ASS EATER', but give me a chance." Kenny giggled, leaning in. 

It didn't taste that bad, Craig had pretty good hygiene. He watched the boy grow in front of him as he rimmed the raven. Craig swayed back in forth as Kenny slipped his tongue inside of him. 

"You got any lube?" Kenny asked gently, before spanking Craig.

"Bottom drawer. It glows in the dark." Craig mumbled.

"Damn. I have a thing for neon." Kenny said, pulling out the bright pink bottle. He popped the lid and put some one his dick. "That feeling is new." He said, watching some glitter plop on the floor. He spread some on Craig's asshole. No stretching; That was a pastime for the two. He pushed in, Craig visibly flinched.

"Agh~" Craig bit his pierced lip.

"Loosen up." Kenny said quietly. Safeword is ecosystem..

Soon the pain turned to pleasure, and the search for the prostate began. Both men were huffing and moaning. Soon--The prostate was found.

"Fuck! Fuck--Fuck~!" Craig shouted whilst pulling his own hair. He pushed up back against Kenny.

"God, you like that. Whore." Kenny said, abusing the spot. Both were getting close.

"That feels so fucking good! Please~! God--I 'm gonna cum!" Craig shouted as Kenny but his shoulder.

"Me too, baby!" Kenny said as he released. As did Craig. Both laid next to each other, naked. "You wanna date?"

"Yeah. Let me get tested first."

"Mutual."


End file.
